


Sofia the First and Stella the Bluestar Witch: Once Upon a Princess

by GonzalezMagical7777



Category: Sofia The First - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Family, First Dance, Friendship, Love, Love at First Sight, Magic, Royal Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonzalezMagical7777/pseuds/GonzalezMagical7777
Summary: Sofia and her adopted old witch sister, Ella, were once ordinary girls, who live in the small town of Enchancia with their mother Miranda in the shoe shop. Sofia and Ella were once ordinary girls who becomes princesses overnight when their mom marries the king. Roland tells his new daughters that there will be a royal ball in honor of their royal debut, stating that it's the best way to let everyone know that Princess Sofia and Princess Ella has arrived. Ella and Sofia will both realized that they need to learn how to be princesses for the ball. And while they learn to become princesses, Ella starts to develop feelings for the royal sorcerer, Cedric and wants to dance with him at the royal ball, but ever wonder if she will become a good princess.
Relationships: Amber of Enchancia & Sofia the First, Cedric the Sorcerer/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	Sofia the First and Stella the Bluestar Witch: Once Upon a Princess

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make a new Sofia the First story with my new OC’s because it makes sense than my old one. So don’t judge me.

_** Once upon a time, in the magical kingdom of Enchancia, there lived a young girl named Sofia who led a simple life, she work at the town shoe shop with her mother, Miranda, and her adopted big sister Ella, who is witch with talented and beautiful magic, but Sofia and Miranda both adore and love her as their own family, and the people in the town admire her kindness and special talent. One fateful day, they were summon by King Roland II, who needed a new pair of royal slippers. So Sofia, Ella, and Miranda all went to the palace to give King Roland his new royal slipper, and since it was a long walk and they don't have a car, Ella carry Sofia on her back since she adore her sister with all her heart. ** _

_** Sofia, Ella, and their mother have all arrived at the castle, Sofia and Ella were both so excited to meet the King for the first time. So Miranda placed a slipper on the King's foot, it was a perfect fit, and so were they, King Roland and Miranda were soon married, what seemed like a storybook ending was really a storybook beginning, and Sofia and Ella both have realized that their lives will soon changed and that a new adventure have await for them and Ella will soon learn about her witch family's history and how her magic will help others in need and how special she is inside. ** _

And so our story begins at the town at the shoe shop, Sofia and Ella are both upstairs at their room getting ready to go to the castle. Sofia was gazing outside the window as she look over the familiar surroundings from her childhood home as cars are driving by and many people walking down the sidewalks, while Ella finished packing their stuff to go to the palace. Then as Ella finished packing, she sat next to Sofia as they gaze out the windows.

Sofia has fairly light skin, short wavy auburn hair, sea blue eyes, she wears a light purple hooded jacket on, purple turtleneck sweater, light purple shorts, and brown boots on.

Ella has fairly tan skin, long wavy dark indigo hair with beautiful black highlights in a v-braid, sapphire blue eyes with light blue eyeshadow, rosy lips, she wears a blue dress that goes to her knee's, has a dark red sleeveless vest, dark blue ankle leggings with magical aura designs, and dark blue flats on.

"Oh Ella, can you believe that we are actually going to be living inside a palace." Said Sofia as she smiles.

"I know, we always love to play princesses all the time, but we are actually going to be real princesses now." Said Ella as she smiles." And I might be able go to Luna Auradon Academy, the school for gifted witches and sorceresses, and that school can be able to help me understand my magic and my family history."

"I always adore your magic Ella, the way your eyes glow is so beautiful." Said Sofia as she smiles at Ella.

"Do you really think that King Roland will like having a witch for a.stepdaughter and princess?" Asked Ella as she looks at Sofia.

"I know he'll love us equally like how he love mom." Said Sofia as she smiles." And besides, look at you, you got the qualities of being a princess, you're beautiful, kind, and so magical with your magic."

You see, Ella is a witch and everyone in the town adore her because of how kind she is and how talented her magic is, and how she always helps others with her magic, she comes from a witch family, but not just any witch family, she comes from the famous Bluestar Family, a famous witch family that is known to do the most powerful and enchanted magic spells of the witch realms and for their healing magic.

The Bluestar Family's founder, Elizabeth Bluestar, was once an ordinary witch like the rest, but one day a rouge dragon was attacking the kingdom, so she use the most powerful spell that no witch could control, which is the Seven Words of Arcturus, with the Shiny Rod that Elizabeth have found, and defeated the rouge dragon, and since that day, she became a legendary witch along with six other powerful witches that help her.

And after they defeat the rouge dragon, Elizabeth Bluestar became the most famous witch along with six other witches that help her in all of Enchancia, and everyone have all admire the witches and the work alongside with sorcerers for their magic and protection. And for many years, the Bluestar Family has been protecting Enchancia and help other witches learn their history and magic spells, and heal anyone who is sick or injured.

Ella's mother, Evangeline Bluestar, work hard as a peacemaker and the Celestial Witch for her family and witch allies, then when Evangeline had Ella, she adore her daughter so much and always taught her magic spells and their family history and tradition, and Ella couldn't be proud to be a Bluestar family member. But when Ella turn four years old, her mother have died in a mysterious accident that no one know how it happen, and she was sad that she lost her mother and have always love her. So Miranda adopted Ella as her own daughter, since Miranda and Evangeline are close like sister and Ella saw her as a second mother. And Ella practice her magic along with her friends and adore her adopted human mother and human little sister with all her heart, no matter how different she is.

"You really think so Sofia?" Asked Ella as she smiles.

"Of course Ella, in fact you're the most amazing big witch sister I have ever had." Said Sofia as she smiles at Ella.

Ella smile at Sofia for the kind words, then she hold her wand, which is a blue wand with a red ruby jewel at the end of the wand, and she waves it around as a blue magical aura appeared and a beautiful blue butterfly and flew towards Sofia's nose, which cause her to giggle. Then a few minutes later, Sofia and Ella saw the royal limo driving to their house, and they both got excited as Sofia clutch her handmade doll close to her as they both smile.

"Sofia, Ella, it's time to go!" Said Queen Miranda as she calls her two daughters." Come on, girls, the limo is waiting for us."

"We're coming mom!" Said Sofia as she smile.

"Oh, I can't wait Sofia." Said Ella as she smiles.

"Oh Stella, don't forget your wand." Said Sofia as she picks up Ella's wand.

"Oh right, thank you little sis." Said Ella as she grabs her wand.

Then Sofia grab a small drawing of her, her sister, and mom off the wall, while Ella carries their two suitcases, and they both went downstairs to meet their mother and the limo. As they both went outside, Ella put the two suitcases at the back of the limo, then one of the two palace guards have help Sofia and Ella go in the limo, their mother Queen Miranda smile at her two daughters, Sofia sat between the two palace guards as Ella sat next to her mother.

Queen Miranda has fairly tan skin, long wavy brown hair, blue eyes, has a gold crown with white jewels on her head, she wears pink strap dress that goes to her feet with a dark pink bow in the center of it, has a pearl necklace around her neck, dark pink long caped cardigan, and pink heels on.

As they all sit inside the limo, the driver starts to drive the limo to the castle, then as the limo drives, Sofia's best friends Jade and Ruby ran towards them as they bid Sofia and Ella goodbye, then Ella open the roof window and she and Sofia went up to say goodbye to their friends.

"Good luck, Sofia and Ella!" Said Ruby as she waves at them.

"Please don't forget about us!" Said Jade as she waves at them.

"Bye, Jade!" Said Sofia as she waves at her friends." Bye, Ruby!"

"We won't forget you two." Said Ella as she waves at Jade and Ruby.

"Bye, Sofia!" Said Jade as she waves." Bye Ella."

"Bye!" Said Sofia as she wave at the people in her home town.

Ella also wave to the people as they all cheer for them and bid them a farewell, then as the driver drives the limo, Sofia and Ella have some few sweet treats that are in the limo, then after a few minutes later, Sofia look out of the window and saw the castle and got excited at how they are so close to their new home.

"Mom, Ella, we're almost there!" Said Sofia in excitement.

"Oh, I can't wait to live in the castle!" Said Ella in excitement.

"I wonder what our room will look like." Said Sofia as she holds her mother and sisters hands.

"Sofia, Ella, now that we're living in the castle, you two are going to have your own bedroom." Said Miranda as she smiles at her daughters." You two will get to decorate with your hearts content."

"Yes!" Said Sofia in excitement.

Ella was also excited to have her own room, then a few minutes later, they have arrived at the castle courtyard, then four palace guards blow their trumpets as everyone have all cheer for the arrival of the new queen and princesses, and the limo have pulled up to the platform on the main lawn.

Then as the driver open the door for the new queen and princesses, Queen Miranda got out of the limo first and help her daughters out, and then the three of them stood side by side at a small pedestal, then suddenly Sofia and Ella's previous outfits have magically transform into beautiful princesses outfits.

Sofia's previous outfit became a beautiful lilac off-shoulder sleeveless roll collar dress with flare skirt with bodice trimmed in two lines of pearls down the front and along the neckline and wings on the skirt that pass her knees with a row of great lace drops and trumpets of each arranged like a four-leaf clover, lilac long caped cardigan that has pearls at the top and bottom, and has violet mid-heel slippers with bows.

Ella's outfit turns into beautiful royal blue off-shoulder sleeveless roll collar dress with flare skirt with ruby hearts around the bottom that passes her knees, a gold sash belt around her waist with red gems, a royal blue caped cardigan, and blue ankle boots.

The dresses were the most beautiful thing that Sofia and Ella own, then at the top of the entrance of the castle, King Roland and his children, Prince James and Princess Amber, stood at the top of the stairs looking happy to meet their new family.

King Roland has fair skin, blond hair, hazel eyes, he wears his red waist coat with all his medals and a black sash, tan pants on, and black boots on.

Prince James has fair skin, blond hair, hazel eyes, has a blue bow tie on, he wears a green waistcoat with gold buttons, white stockings, and black shoes.

Princess Amber has fair skin, medium-length blonde hair, amber eyes, red earrings, crystal tiara inset with peridots, she wears a chartreuse yellow long-sleeve dress with flare skirt that pass her knees, a chartreuse caped cardigan, and amber shoes on, she is also holding a maroon fan in her hand.

Right at both sides of King Roland, Prince James, and Princess Amber are the castle steward Baileywick and the Royal Sorcerer Cedric, awaiting for the arrival of the new queen and princesses.

Baileywick has grey hair done well, light green eyes cover with glasses, has a light purple bow tie on, he wears a tan brown shirt, a green black with gold buttons, light purple stockings, and black shoes.

Cedric has pale skin, black hair with light gray front bangs, brown eyes, he wears a olive shirt, a magenta vests a purple robe, dark yellow bow-tie, brown fingerless gloves, dark purple tights, and black shoes.

Then Baileywick lifted up two pillows, then four white doves carry two tiaras and flew then towards Sofia and Ella and place them on their heads. Sofia has a swirly tiara inset with pink sapphires, white pearls, and a turquoise diamond, and Ella has a gold red crystal forehead tiara.

As soon as the two girls were crowned, everyone have cheered and clap for them and Ella smile bashfully and waves at the crowd, she turn to see Sofia so happy and smiles at her knowing that they will have a wonderful new life.

Then Baileywick escorted Queen Miranda, Princess Sofia, and Princess Ella up the stairs to King Roland and his children. Prince James is excited to meet his new stepmother and stepsisters, but Princess Amber doesn't seem to like the idea of having new stepsisters.

"Uh-oh." Said James as he smile slyly at his sister." Looks like someone's not going to be the fairest in the land anymore."

When James said that, it got Amber to slightly glare at her twin brother as she opens her fan, then King Roland look at his two children with a smile on his face.

"Amber, James, I trust you'll do your best to make your new sister's feel welcome." Said King Roland as he smiles." And I hope you two will welcome your new big sister with open arms since she is a witch from a famous witch family, so I hope you will make her feel welcome here."

"Of course, Father." Said Amber as she smiles and Prince James look at his sister suspiciously.

"Your Majesty." Said Sofia as she does a curtsey.

"It truly is an honor." Said Ella as she curtsey.

"King Roland the Second." Said Queen Miranda as she does a curtsey.

"Queen Miranda." Said King Roland as he kiss his new wife's hand.

Ella and Sofia smile at the sight of their mother and new stepfather and they both know that their love is as strong and true as ever, and they both went to their new stepbrother and stepsister.

"Hey there!" Said Sofia as she smiles.

"Good morrow, Sofia and Ella." Said Prince James as he smiles at his new stepsisters.

"Good morrow Prince James." Said Ella as she smiles.' Something tells me he likes to do a bit of mischief and I know he and Sofia will get along well.'

"Great morrow, Prince James!" Said Sofia as she smiles at James and smiles widely at Amber." Princess Amber, I'm so excited we're sisters!"

"Stepsisters." Said Amber as she scoff a bit and flick her fan open like a whip. 

James winced a bit as Sofia's smile dimmed slightly, though it miraculously stayed on, point for her for taking that first shot. Ella saw that Princess Amber so you be a bit bitter when she said that to Sofia, and she frown a bit at the girls icy words, she understands that Princess Amber is having a slight of jealousy that she is no longer the only princess living in the castle, but she shook it off knowing that it will take some time to get use to each other, and then Miranda goes to James and Amber and bends down slightly to them.

"Amber, James, I know there aren't many fairy tales about kind and loving stepmothers." Said Miranda as she smiles." But I hope to change that, these are for you, I sewed them myself."

Then Miranda gives James and Amber two velvet badges with the symbol of a Pegasus on the front and Amber and James looked at them curiously.

"It's our family crest." Said James as he smiles.

"That's right, James, because that is what all this is really about, becoming a new family." Said Miranda as she smiles at her new step children.

"Sofia, Ella, welcome to the family." Said King Roland as he smiles at his new stepdaughters.

"All hail Queen Miranda, Princess Ella, and Princess Sofia!" Said Bailywick as he introduced the new royal members.

Then everyone have all cheered and clap for them, as Miranda, Ella, and Sofia have all curtsy for the crowd, and then Cedric came from behind them and takes out his wand as he says a spell out loud.

"Grow ye, flora!" Shouted Cedric as he says the spell.

And then his wand starts to spread it magic, then dark grey clouds and it began to rain a bit, then in a record time, all the castle servants had their umbrellas over each member of the royal family. Ella giggle a bit as she smiles and she hold her hand out as she appreciates the light sprinkle of the water.

"Cedric I said flowers, not showers." Said King Roland as she frowns a bit at Cedric.

"Oh, excuse me, Your Highness, I'm still breaking in my new wand." Said Cedric as he checks his wand and King Roland smile softly as he shook his head.

"That's Cedric, our royal sorcerer." Said King Roland as he explains to Miranda, Stella, and Sofia." He comes from a long line of royal sorcerers, so we're stuck with him."

When Sa looks at Cedric, she starts to feel something inside her heart she never felt before when she lays her eyes on him, she smile softly and blush a bit as she was so amazed by his magic and she wave at him a bit. Cedric smile slightly when Ella smile at him and then he wave his wand again, then the storm clouds disappear and rose petals rained down from the sky.

"Ooh, rose petals." Said Sofia as she smiles.

Sofia giggles a bit as she catches a few in her hands, and Ella was so amazed at how beautiful it is as she look at the sky with awe as everyone have all started clapping and cheering once more, James and Amber are both waving gracefully at the crowd and Sofia look at them and leans at Amber.

"Should I wave?" Whisper Sofia at Amber.

"Yes." Whisper Amber as she look at Sofia." You should wave."

"Right. . . Hi!" Shouted Sofia as she smiles and waves to everyone." Hello!"

Ella smile and giggle at Sofia a bit and then she wave slightly as well to everyone as she feels like her new life is amazing. Then after everyone have all cheered and clap for the arrival of the new queen and princesses, they all slowly began to go back home.

Then the royal family have all enter the castle calmly and delighted by the events that is taken place inside the castle. James followed behind King Roland and Queen Miranda, as Sofia walk beside Amber, and Ella walks behind her sisters, as they walk down the hallways, ever servant of the castle bow down for the new royal family members, and Sofia and Ella curtsey at the the servants and Amber looks at her new stepsisters with a small frown.

"We don't have to curtsey unless they're royalty." Said Princess Amber as she looks at her sisters.

"I think it's going to take us a while to get the hang of things around here." Said Sofia as she still look confused.

"Yeah, we are still new to being princesses." Said Ella as she still look confused.

"Just follow my lead and you'll be okay." Said Amber as she looks at Sofia and Ella.

"Great!" Said Sofia in excitement.

"That means I lead." Said Amber as she looks at Sofia and Stella." You two follow me."

"Oh, okay." Said Sofia as she looks at Amber." We're following."

Ella feels a bit upset that Amber wants her and Sofia to follow her as she leads, but she knows that it will take some time to get along with each other, and she shook it off. Then as the royal family all enter the banquet hall, Ella stop as she saw one of the servants have all brought out the new thrones for her, her mother, and sister.

"Oh, be careful, mate." Said one of the castle servants." Those are the new princesses thrones."

Then Ella saw that Sofia's new throne is purple while her throne is blue, it was really happening so fast, their lives are now changing forever and they couldn't be more happy. Ella was trapped in her own thoughts while she was looking at the thrones, that Cedric, who was cleaning his wand, bump into her. Ella stumble a bit as her tiara was falling over causing her hair to fall into her face, and Cedric stumble which have caused him to point his wand at a suit of armor making it disappear.

"Excuse me. . .Watch where you're dawdling your. . ." Said Cedric as he was about to speak till he saw Ella and stop.

When Ella push her hair out of her face and place her tiara back on her head, Cedric look at her with admiration of her beauty, Cedric met other princesses who are beautiful, but to his eyes, Ella was the most beautiful princess that he ever lay his eyes on. Cedric is twenty-six and is now a royal sorcerer like his father, and tries to build confidence in his abilities.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Mr. Cedric, I guess I was so lost in my thoughts, that I didn't know that someone was coming towards me." Said Ella as she fix her hair.

"Oh. . . it's all right. . . Your highness." Said Cedric as he still looks at Ella and blushes a bit.

Then as Ella looks at Cedric her widen a bit as she now fully see's him and her heart thump a bit as she felt something that she never felt before, to her Cedric seems like a very handsome man to her eyes and blush a bit slightly.

"Well, I really have to say Mr. Cedric, your flower trick spell was amazing, and I especially love that light rain spell, it was really magical." Said Ella as she smiles.

Cedric was really shock that Ella said that his rain spell was magical and that his flower trick spell was amazing, but he felt a bit like a total fool of messing up the spell. He was about to speak till Sofia came in the hallway to get Ella.

"Ella, come on, everyone is waiting for us at the banquet hall." Said Sofia as she goes to her sister and saw Cedric and gasp in amazement." Mr. Ceedric!"

"It's Cedric." Said Cedric as he corrects Sofia.

"It's so great to meet a real live sorcerer." Said Sofia in excitement and Ella smile at her sister." That flower trick was A-mazing."

"If by amazing, you mean a complete waste of my talents, then, yes, thank you, I should be out slaying dragons, battling ogres." Said Cedric as he flick his wand making other things disappear." But, no, King Roland has me doing parlor tricks when I should be. . ."

Then all of a sudden, Cedric have disappeared from green smoke, Sofia and Ella gasp in amazement of the magic he did made him disappear out of thin air, and they both look around to find him.

"Mr. Ceedric?" Asked Sofia as she looks around." Where did he go?"

"I don't know, but I like him, I think he's kinda cute." Said Ella as she smiles and blush.

Sofia look at Ella and saw a small blush on her face, and then she smile at her sister and knew that she has found her Prince Charming. Then someone caught Sofia and Ella's attention, and they turn around to see Baileywick standing behind them.

"Hello, Princess Sofia and Princess Ella, I am Baileywick, the castle steward. It's my job to make sure everything runs smoothly in the castle, and everybody gets to where they need to be on time." He said and flipped out his pocket watch. "And you, my dear princesses, were supposed to be at dinner 30 seconds ago."

"Oh, right." Said Sofia as she and Ella realize that.

"Off you go." Said Baileywick as he smiles.

"Right, thank you Bailywick." Said Ella as she smiles.

Baileywick smile at Ella's kindness, and then Sofia and Ella went to the banquet hall to meet their family. In the banquet hall, Sofia and Ella were trying to figure which fork to use and saw how proper Amber eats while James just eats like a mischievous boy, and then King Roland started to speak.

"Sofia, Ella." Said King Roland as he smiles.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" Said Sofia and Ella as they look at their new father.

"Sofia, Ella, you don't have to be so formal with me, you can cal me Roland, or "You with the crown," or Dad since we are family." Said King Roland as he smiles at his new stepdaughters." It's a tradition to provide an official welcome to every new member of the royal family, for your mother, it was the wedding, but for you two, we will be throwing a royal ball in your honor at week's end."

"Brilliant!" Said James with a mouth full of food.

"James, manners." Said Baileywick as he looks at James.

"Sorry." Said James as he looks at Baileywick.

"A ball?" Said Sofia as she feels nervous.

"Just for us?" Asked Ella as she also feels nervous.

"Father, why didn't I get a ball?" Asked Amber as she frown.

"You did, Amber." Said King Roland as he smiles." When you and your brother were born."

"You don't remember?" Said James as he smirks at his sister and Amber frowns at him.

"Sofia and Ella, it will be your royal debut." Said King Roland as he smiles at his new daughters." And you two and I shall dance the first waltz.

"Oh Rollie, you're so sweet." Said Miranda as she smiles at her new husband.

"We have to dance?" Asked Sofia as she feels nervous.

"In front of everyone?" Asked Ella as she feels nervous.

"Why, what better way to let everyone in the tri-kingdom area know that Princess Sofia and Princess Ella has arrived!" Said King Roland as he lift his glass and smile.

Sofia and Ella both look nervous that they are going to have a ball for them and feel really nervous that they are going to have dance with their new stepfather, but they smile at him and know that they will have fun. After dinner, Baileywick escorted Sofia and Ella to her new room, as Baileywick have present Sofia her new room, he escorted Ella to her new room and enter the main hall to the bedroom.

"And here is your room Princess Ella." Said Baileywick as her opens the door.

Ella gasp in amazement as the sight of her bedroom. The walls are all bright blue, with a large canopy bed that has curtains to cove, her suitcase sat on the floor by a larger trunk with red and blue jewels on it, a floor length mirror, a vanity with a round mirror, a jewelry box with some jewel necklaces and bracelets, a wardrobe, a flat screen tv above the fireplace, and there was even a window seat for Stella to see outside.

"It's so beautiful, I mean Sofia and I never had our own rooms before when we lived in the town, but this is amazing." Said Ella as she smiles.

"You've got your canopy bed, window seat, a wardrobe with all your jewelry and tiaras, a reading nook for your magic studies." Said Baileywick as he goes to the closer." And in here, you'll find all your dresses and royal accessories."

Then as Baileywick open the door, Ella's eyes growing wide at the sight of a huge closet full of beautiful sparkly dresses and accessories, from white to blue to dark red. It made her feel even more inadequate then the outfits she wore before.

"Wow." Said Ella as she smiles." This is amazing.

"Now, if you need anything at all, any time of day, all you have to do is ring this bell." Said Baileywick as he pull the rope and a bell ring, making a maid appeared.

"Yes, ma'am." Asked a maid name Scarlet as she smiles." You rang?"

"Do you need anything?" Asked Baileywick as he smiles at Ella.

"For the moment, I don't need anything right now." Said Ella as she looks at Baileywick." How will I know if I need something?"

"Well, when you know what you need, you know what to do." Said Baileywick as he smiles and almost starts to leave." Before I forget, here is your personal smartphone."

Then Baileywick gives Ella her own smartphone that is royal blue with a fire ruby heart at the center of the case, and Ella was so amazed that she has her own smartphone since she always wanted one.

"The King make sure that you and Sofia have your own personal smartphone so that you can call your family members and friends." Said Baileywick as he smiles.

"Thank you Baileywick." Said Ella as she smiles at Baileywick.

"You're welcome Princess Ella, now it's time for bed now." Said Baileywick as he smiles and starts to leave." Good night, Princess Ella."

"Good night Baileywick." Said Ella as she curtsey a bit.

Then as Baileywick leaves Ella's new bedroom, Ella puts her new smartphone at her bed stand and charges, then she went to her suitcase and opens it. Inside her suitcase, she pack a few books, a few outfits she made, and her favorite doll she pack from the village, then she got them out and place her outfits in her closet and her books at the book case, at the bottom of the trunk, there were three items that were very precious to her.

The first thing Ella took out is a special blue book with a beautiful fire ruby heart at the center, it's a special spell book that has very specials spells that, that has been written down by every family member of the Bluestar family, and Ella has been learning when she's growing up and controlling her magic.

Then as she sets it down, the second thing she took out was a beautiful blue heart shape music box that has beautiful red gems all over that has been a gift from her mother. As she opens the music box, it plays a beautiful soft music and then a little red crystal ballerina floating around like it was dancing, and Ella smile at the sound.

Then as she sets the music box down gently while playing the song, she takes out one last item in the trunk and then she got up and the last item was a blue party gown that goes down to her feet, and she smile at it as she goes to her closet and hangs it on the door.

Then she place her music box and spell book in the bed stand next to her, then as she looks around her room, she feels really scare that she's a princess, everything seem so big around her and she doesn't know if she's ready to be a princess.

"Oh, I'm not so sure if I'm ready to be a princess, I mean I never know how I can be one." Said Ella as she looks around." I'm still struggling on my magic, but being a princess is much more harder than it can ever be."

Ella looks around her bedroom and feels so small, she opens the wardrobe and saw many beautiful tiaras, jewelry, and other fancy stuff, and she feels scared to touch them, then she looks at the big flat screen tv and feels a bit nervous to turn it on, but when she look at her reflection at the mirror, she couldn't be able to recognize herself and feels so small in a big world, then she got out of her bedroom to find her mother, but since the castle was so big, she had a hard time trying to find it and she feels so upset.

As Ella was trying to find her mothers bedroom, she heard someone crying in the hallways, and as she goes closer to where the crying is coming from, she saw Sofia in the middle of the hallways crying a bit, and then she goes to her little sister.

"Sofia?" Asked Ella as she kneels down to her sister.

"Oh Ella, I'm really scared." Said Sofia as she hugs her sister." I'm not sure I'm ready to be a princess."

"I know how you feel Sofia, I'm not sure I'm ready to be a princess either." Said Ella as she feels upset as well.

Ella and Sofia both hug each other for comfort and they both were both thinking that they are not ready to be princesses and feel like they don't belong here in the castle, then at the two doors to a room next to them, have open and reveal Miranda and she saw her two daughters outside of the hallways.

"Sofia, Ella?" Said Miranda as she got out of her bedroom.

"Mom!" Said Ella and Sofia as they both go to their mother and hug her.

Miranda hugs her two daughters back as she smiles at them softly. Then Miranda invited her daughters in her bedroom, then Sofia, Ella, and Miranda are all sitting on a love seat as Ella and Sofia look really upset about their new lives.

"What's the matter, girls?" Asked Miranda as she look at Sofia and Ella.

"Mom, we don't want a royal ball." Said Sofia as she looks at her mother.

"Yeah, we don't want to have one." Said Ella as she looks at her mother.

"Oh, Sofia, Ella, I've never known you two to turn down a party, especially one thrown just for you two." Said Miranda as she look at Sofia and Ella.

"But we don't know anything about being a princess." Said Sofia as she looks at her mother and place her tiara aside.

"Back at town, Sofia and I love to play princesses all the time, but now that we are real life princesses, it's all a bit scary mom." Said Ella as she feels upset and scare." I mean, I'm a witch from a famous witch family, I'm still learning about my history, traditions, and magic, and now that I'm a princess, I feel like I'm going to make so much mistakes and shame my family name."

"And we don't know how to dance." Said Sofia as she looks at Miranda." We're going to trip and everyone's going to laugh at us."

"You'll both do fine." Said Miranda as she smiles." And besides, no one ever laughs at princesses."

"Says who?" Asked Sofia as she looks at her mom.

"Yeah mom, I mean every single princess at every kingdom is graceful, but me and Sofia are just new to this, and we're not sure if will be perfect or graceful." Said Ella as she look at her mother.

"Come here, you two." Said Miranda as Ella and Sofia goes closer to their mother and Miranda place Sofia's tiara on her head." Just try the best you can, and if it's not good enough for all those stuffy dukes and duchesses, then that's their problem."

"Are you sure mom?" Asked Sofia as she look at her mother.

"I know so." Said Miranda as she smiles and looks at Ella." And Ella, listen to me, I seen many witches that are talented and magical, and I'm telling you, and this is the most honest truth, you have something special inside of you that no witch ever has."

"Really mom?" Asked Ella as she smiles.

"I can feel it in my heart inside, and I know that you're mother will be proud of the witch princess you are today." Said Miranda as she smiles." And I know that you will bring so much honor in your family, and I know you and Sofia will be the best princesses."

That got Ella and Sofia to smile softly at their mother knowing that she may be right, and they both think that they should give this princess life a chance, then King Roland came in the room with a smile on his face and goes to his new daughters.

"Sofia, Ella, I have something for both of you." Said King Roland as he smiles." Consider it a welcome gift, first you Sofia."

Then King Roland leans down to Sofia and then he gives her a beautiful amulet that has a bright purple gem, and Sofia gasp at how beautiful it is.

"Wow, it's beautiful." Said Sofia as she smiles at the amulet.

"It's a very special amulet, so you must promise to never take it off." Said King Roland as he puts it around Sofia's neck." That way you'll never lose it."

"I promise." Said Sofia as she smiles.

"And I have something for you too Ella." Said King Roland as he smiles at Ella.

Then King Roland goes to Ella, and then he reveals to Ella a beautiful gold hand held mirror that has many red ruby gems at over, and Ella gasp at how beautiful it is.

"That is the most beautiful mirror I have ever seen." Said Ella as she smiles at the mirror.

"This mirror I'm holding is a special family heirloom from your family, and they say that it holds a special magic within." Said Roland as he gives the mirror to Ella." And I thought that you might have it and can help with your magic as long as you promise not to lose, and maybe unlock special power within."

"I promise father." Said Ella as she smiles.

"Now, you two better run off to bed." Said King Roland as he smiles at his two daughters." You have princess school in the morning Sofia and you have witch school on the morning as well Ella."

"Princess school?" Asked Sofia as she look at bit scared.

"Yes, you Sofia will go to Royal Prep, where all the princes and princesses from every kingdom go to learn our royal ways, including everything you'd need to know for the royal ball." Said King Roland as he smiles." And you Ella will go to Luna Auradon Academy for gifted and talented witches and sorceress, where you all learn about the witches history and traditions, practice magic spells, and you will also be able to learn how to dance for the royal ball, which I'm very much looking forward to."

"Us, too." Said Ella and Sofia together." Thank you."

"Good night, Sofia and Ella." Said King Roland as he smiles.

"Good night dad." Said Ella and Sofia as they smile and King Roland left to get ready for bed.

"Don't worry girls, everything's going to be just fine." Said Miranda as she smiles at her daughters.

Ella and Sofia both smile at their mother and they both say goodnight to her and goes back to their bedrooms. Meanwhile outside of the hallways, Cedric was coming out of the royal elevator and walks down the hallway, and Sofia and Ella were both walking the other side of the hallways while looking at the gifts that their new stepfather give them.

While they were looking at their gifts, they weren't paying attention to where they were walking, and they both bump into Cedric and cause him to drop his wand and look at the two princesses.

"Opps." Said Ella as she looks at Cedric." We're sorry Cedric."

"Yeah, sorry, Mr. Ceedric." Said Sofia as she curtsey.

"Cedric, why can't you. . ." Said Cedric as he bends to pick up his wand and saw Sofia's amulet and Ella's mirror." Your amulet and mirror."

"Aren't they lovely?" Said Sofia as she holds her amulet and smiles.

"The King gave them to us." Said Ella as she holds her mirror and smiles.

"Well, good night!" Said Sofia as she smiles.

Then Sofia and Ella walk past Cedric and starts to go back to their bedrooms, leaving Cedric all alone in the hallways and he was looking so shock as he saw the two jewels with the two princesses.

"Princess Sofia has the Amulet of Avalor and Princess Stella has the Magic Mirror of Arcturus!" Said Cedric as he starts to smirk evilly." But not for long."

Then Cedric starts to run back up to his workshop in his tower, as he enters his workshop, a Raven was standing at a pole looking at Cedric as he got inside, and that Raven is known as Wormwood, Cedrics raven bird, and then Wormwood flies to Cedric shoulder as he got out a book and flip some of the pages.

"Oh, how could I have missed it?" Said Cedric as he keeps flipping over the pages." After all these years, I can't believe the Amulet of Avalor and the Magic Mirror of Arcturus was right under my nose!"

Then Cedric have found the two pages that had the information of the Amulet of Avalor and the Magic Mirror of Arcturus, and Cedric smirk evilly as he saw the pages. You see, what Sofia and Ella didn't know was that their amulet and mirror are magical.

The Amulet of Avalor is an ancient magical necklace that was created centuries ago in the Kingdom of Maru, an ancient civilization that mysteriously disappeared before the Kingdom of Avalor was found, with magic from the Codex Maru.

The Amulet has the power to reward its bearer with magical powers and abilities for each good deed she or he has done, but it can also curse them if a deed is bad. It became very famous among magical folk and highly coveted by those who knew the truth about it.

The Magic Mirror of Arcturus is an ancient magical mirror that was created by Seven Olde Witches many centuries ago when the Seven Olde Witches were all born, and decided to create a magical jewel and objects that holds every special magic.

The mirror has the power to show the previous family member of Bluestar family and what great deeds they did in the past and is able to reveal new magic spells if a member of the Bluestar family succeed or do a good deed. Those who had good hearts will be blessed with a special gift, but those who have hearts as black as night will be cursed and lose control of the magic.

"Yes, here they are, now all I have to do is pry it from the princesses and I'll finally have the power to take over the kingdom!" Said Cedric as he smirk evil and Wormwood caw evilly as well.

But when Cedric starts to remember the mirror, he also remembered seeing Ella as well, and when he thought about Ella, he blushed a bit at how beautiful and kind she is, but then he shook the thought out of his head and then continued his plan on how to steal the amulet and mirror.

Meanwhile Sofia is in her new bedroom getting ready for bed, she is wearing a blue nightgown and still has her amulet around her neck and got on her bed. Sofia's bedroom has walls that were bright pink, a canopy large bed that had many brightly colored pillows sitting on her, her suitcase sat on the floor by a larger trunk, a play area that has many toys for her to play, a reading nook where she can read and so her studies, a mirror and dressing table that are located next to her wardrobe, a flat screen tv up above the fireplace, and there was even a little window seat.

"Maybe I am ready to be a princess." Said Sofia as she smiles.

Then Sofia took out her favorite handmade doll and hugs it close to her chest, then she lays down to ready to sleep, but the two pillows were so big and soft, she falls right through the pillows, and doesn't feel like sleeping in her new bed yet.

Then Sofia looks at the window seat that shows a bit of the moonlight, so she got out of her bed, grabbing her doll and a large blanket and goes to her window seat. As she sits at her window seat, she was looking out the window of the castle and smiles at the sight outside. Then Ella came into her bedroom with a royal blue nightgown on and made her mirror into a bracelet on her wrist.

"Hey Sofia." Said Ella as she goes to Sofia.

"Oh Ella, what are you doing here?" Asked Sofia as she looks at Ella.

"Well, I thought that I might spend the night with you cause I thought you could use some companies." Said Ella as she sat next to Sofia.

"Thanks Ella, I guess I could use some company tonight." Said Sofia as she smiles at her sister.

"A bit nervous of the first day of princess school?" Asked Ella as she looks at Sofia.

"Yeah." Said Sofia looking nervous.

"I'm sure you'll be fine tomorrow Ella, and I know I might do fine tomorrow as well in my witch new school." Said Ella as she smiles." Why don't I sing you a song so it could help you sleep?" Asked Ella as she smiles at her little sister.

"Sure thing." Said Sofia as she smiles.

"Alright Sofia, come closer." Said Ella as she smiles.

Then as Sofia goes closer to her sister as they both get comfortable, then soft music have began to play and then Ella started to sing her song.

_ Ella: Lavender's blue _

_ Dilly dilly _

_ Lavender's green _

_ When I am king _

_ Dilly dilly _

_ You shall be queen _

_ Who told you so _

_ Dilly dilly _

_ Who told you so _

_ Twas my own heart _

_ Dilly dilly _

_ That told me so _

_ Call up your men _

_ Dilly dilly _

_ Set them to work _

_ Some to the plough  _

_ Dilly dilly _

_ Some to the fork _

_ Some to make hay _

_ Dilly dilly _

_ Some to cut corn _

_ While you and I _

_ Dilly dilly _

_ Keep ourselves warm _

_ Lavender's green _

_ Dilly dilly _

_ Lavender's blue _

_ If you love me _

_ Dilly dilly _

_ I will love you _

_ Let the birds sing _

_ Dilly dilly _

_ And the lambs play _

_ We shall be safe _

_ Dilly dilly _

_ Out of harm's way _

_ I love to dance _

_ Dilly dilly _

_ I love to sing _

_ When I am queen _

_ Dilly dilly _

_ You'll be my king _

_ Who told me so _

_ Dilly dilly _

_ Who told me so _

_ I told myself _

_ Dilly dilly _

_ I told me so _

Then after Ella have finished singing her song, Sofia fell asleep next to Ella as she pulls her doll close to her and Ella smile at her little sister and she fell asleep as well, and the two sisters will soon realize that their new school could be a bit hard than they thought and that the amulet and mirror they have on contains a very special magic inside.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like the story.
> 
> Also my OC’s is like Evie from Descendants Wicked World but different and in my own version, so don’t judge me.


End file.
